


The Punishment of the Golden Prince

by Elfflame



Series: The Golden Prince [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: daily_deviant, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise disobeyed his Master.  Now he must be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment of the Golden Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly, another Blaise-piece. Quite different from the last one. Set in the same universe as **The Tale of the Golden Prince** (as can be inferred from the title). I have a few more ideas for stories in this universe, all one-shots. We’ll see if they ever get written. Can be assumed to be EWE, but the first story was written before DH came out. Huge thanks to both Ceria and Kabal for their help with this story.  
>  *warning of a different sort* This fic depicts a M/s relationship, but it is not one I in any way consider a healthy relationship. Not only was Blaise too young to understand what it was he was getting himself into when Lucius first seduced him, but there is almost no give and take in this relationship. I would even go so far as to say it’s abusive. He did consent, yes, and he expects to play, and enjoys playing, so it is not the BDSM so much as Lucius’s actions that make it abusive. I just wanted that clear.

How was it that Draco could always manage to convince Blaise to do anything he wanted him to? It wasn’t as though Blaise didn’t know how manipulative he was. They were best friends, after all. They had been ever since they’d met their first day at Hogwarts. Still, every time Draco came to him with a new plot, he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Draco was his first love, and he found it impossible to tell him no. No matter how many times Blaise was punished for it.

Which left him here, waiting for just that—waiting to be punished by Lucius because he’d helped Draco try to sneak in and see Harry, who Lucius had captured at the very end of the final battle. Lucius hadn’t had a chance to fully train him yet. What if he’d escaped? What if others found out what Lucius was up to here? If they knew he was trying to become the next Dark Lord, their safety here would be threatened. Then Blaise would be in serious trouble. He knew the punishment he was about to receive was nothing compared to what might happen then.

Lucius had caught them just as they had been trying to enter Harry’s room. The look he’d fixed on both of them was nothing short of deadly. He’d caught Draco by the shoulder as he’d tried to run away, then turned his gaze on Blaise. “Go to your room. Prepare for me. I will be there soon.” Draco had let out a yelp when he’d tried to pull out of his father’s grasp. “I have to deal with this one, first.”

Blaise had shuddered at that. Shooting a last, worried glance at Draco, he’d hurried to his room. He hoped that perhaps he could placate Lucius by wearing an outfit his Lord would enjoy—his corset. He knew the older man loved the way the purple satin looked against his deep golden skin, and that he loved to toy with the black lace and ribbon that trimmed it. If anything would calm him, this would be it. Once he’d pulled it on and tightened it the best he could, he’d slipped into a robe, then knelt in the middle of the floor and waited for him to arrive, hoping that the punishment wouldn’t be too harsh.

The wait felt interminably long, and Blaise jumped when the door finally opened to admit Lucius. The angry look was gone, and had Blaise not seen it earlier, he wouldn’t have guessed how furious the older man was. He placed a small chest on a nearby table, then closed the door behind him.

“I grow tired of this conversation, Blaise. How many times have I told you not to encourage him? And yet, consistently, I find the two of you off doing something I quite disapprove of. Just how am I meant to get through to you?”

Blaise looked down at the floor. As much as he adored Draco, he hated disappointing Lucius as well. Still, he knew that the next time Draco asked, he would do so again. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You know that will not be enough, don’t you, pet?”

Blaise closed his eyes, but nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Stand up.” Blaise did so, letting the robe pool at his feet so that Lucius could see what he was wearing. Lucius circled him once, his face still eerily calm. “I see you were hoping to distract me?”

“I simply wished to please you, sir,” he said, glad it took a great deal for a blush to show on his cheeks.

A pale hand reached up to raise Blaise’s face. “It would please me a great deal more if I did not have to repeat this, Blaise…” Even knowing what was to come after, it was hard for Blaise not to react to that hand; that tone. He always wanted Lucius, punishment or not.

Leaning into the hand, Blaise rubbed his cheek against it, then nodded, but said nothing more. He knew just how angry Lucius must be. He was lucky he was not being cast out for disobeying his Lord. But he knew he could not assure Lucius it would never happen again. The temptation of Draco was always too great, no matter what it was his Lord’s son wanted.

After a moment, Lucius sighed, then moved to stand behind Blaise, stroking lightly over his back. “So beautiful.” He plucked at the lacings, and Blaise felt the corset tighten just slightly. “I think you will keep this on. I will have to mark your back another time.” Blaise shivered at the unspoken promise. It amazed him how Lucius could manage to make anything sound both a threat, and yet still so enticing. Even his cock took notice of the prospect.

The laces tightened further, and Blaise gasped, his attention suddenly stolen from his cock’s reaction, and prompting a light chuckle from Lucius. “Mmm…it is amazing how these things work. How beautifully they shape a straight and narrow body, and somehow give it curves…” The words were whispered in his ear, causing another shiver down Blaise’s back, and then Lucius was gone. Blaise blinked, glancing over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

The box he had brought in was open, and Lucius was pulling out a flogger. Blaise was surprised. He didn’t particularly like being whipped, but the flogger seemed a light punishment at best. Particularly for what he was guilty of. Still, he knew better than to say so, and turned away before Lucius could catch him watching.

He never heard Lucius move, but then there was a hand on his shoulder. “It pains me each time I am required to do this, Blaise. How many times will you make it necessary?” He didn’t give Blaise so much as a moment to respond before he struck the flogger against the upper back of his thighs, just below his arse. Blaise cried out, and tried to rock up onto his toes, even as his cock swelled more at the sting.

The voice in his ear was cool, as though discussing nothing more than a dry history text. “No. A good pet is still, remember?”

Blaise took a shuddering breath, then realised Lucius had tightened the laces again while he’d been distracted. He hadn’t noticed when he’d been breathing fairly normally, but now… Still, he managed a nod, stiffening his spine, knowing more would follow.

Another lash to the other leg, and Blaise bit his lip. Lucius’s fingers traced down Blaise’s spine, and he could feel the laces tighten even further. The thought panicked him, even as his cock twitched at the touch. Would Lucius simply continue to tighten the laces until he wasn’t able to breathe at all?

Lucius didn't give him a chance to ask, though, lashing the first leg once more. His legs opened more, his feet shifting apart as he steadied himself. Then Lucius was lashing the second leg again as well, and Blaise whimpered.

"That's right. Open up for me…" he murmured softly. His hands stroked over the sores the lash had left. Maybe he would stop there? But Blaise knew better than to expect that. A hand pressed at the center of his back, pushing him forward until he was directly in front of the couch. "Bend, Blaise."

Breath catching, Blaise bent at the waist, his hands clutching at the top of the sofa. His cock felt thick and heavy now, hanging between his legs and twitching with every touch. It was too much. He was going to implode… He supposed he should be pleased Lucius was giving him the opportunity to cooperate. Still, he knew this was not going to be something he'd enjoy, even with the arousal caused by Lucius’s words and hands. Not if he was going to need something to brace against.

Lucius's hand moved over the laces, and Blaise's breath hitched once more. He could still breathe, but he simply couldn't manage to take as deep a breath as he knew he needed. Even as he struggled to find a way to breathe easier, another lash came. This one over the round of his arse, and his gasp at that stole even more breath from him. It wasn't just one lash this time, but a flurry of them, peppering each cheek with burning, stinging pain. Blaise didn't even try to hold back his cries, weak as they were. That would only make Lucius angrier, and he would be more likely to whip him harder to get more reaction from him.

The lashes stopped just as abruptly as they'd started, and Blaise waited, panting, trying desperately to get more breath into his lungs, wondering what Lucius would do now. He was under no illusion the man was finished.

A hand cupped and squeezed one of his stinging cheeks, and he could hear Lucius hum. "It takes a good deal to make you colour, Blaise… I hope it will not be so difficult to keep this lesson in mind?"

Blaise hadn't expected him to speak. Usually, when Lucius was angry, he spoke little if at all. He quickly shook his head, hoping to appease the man. Maybe this was a good sign? Maybe now Lucius would take him? Assuage his anger by showing him who he belonged to?

But then he felt Lucius's fingers on the laces once more. "No…please…"

There was a soft chuckle. "Just a bit more, pet. Once more." Even as he spoke, Blaise could feel his fingers tugging at the laces again, squeezing his chest and waist, and making his lungs feel as though they were about to burst from lack of oxygen. He couldn't seem to do more than pant shallowly, and that didn't seem to be helping at all.

It wasn't surprising when Lucius began to use the flogger on him once more, but this time, Blaise could do little more than whimper. The lashes were harder this time, as though he knew that it would take more to draw noise from Blaise now. The sting in Blaise's arse was turning to a burn, and his fingers clenched tightly into the cushions of the couch.

When the lashes stopped, Blaise had tears streaming down his face, and he was shuddering with every hitched breath. Even through it all, his arousal had not faded, and he longed to press back against his Lord, to feel his hands once more. The laces didn't tighten any more this time, and Blaise hoped that meant Lucius was done, and that he was forgiven. The only problem with that idea was that he still hadn't said anything. Which meant he wasn’t done.

Soft, cool fingers traced over his heated arse, and Blaise hid his face in the back of the couch, biting back something, unsure if it would be a moan or a whimper. “I think that will do. Just a bit more, pet.” Blaise swallowed thickly. Lucius stepped away for a moment, and Blaise made sure not to look this time, knowing he would not like whatever was coming.

The swish of a cane nearby confirmed it, letting Blaise know his Lord had returned. This time, he considered begging, even knowing it would do nothing to stop what was coming. The word fell haltingly from his lips. “P-please…My Lord…”

“You know I must, Blaise. Nothing less seems to have had an effect.” He didn’t wait for a response, but placed his hand in the centre of Blaise’s back to hold him still, then drew back the cane and brought it down hard against the upper curve of one side of Blaise’s arse. Blaise would have screamed at the fiery pain, but there wasn’t enough breath in his lungs to do so, and it came out little more than a whimper, a tear escaping to drip down his cheek. Another lash followed, striping the other side, making Blaise's breath hitch again as he tried to fight the rising tears, his lungs burning with the need for air.

Another lash landed, this one cutting across the underside of his arse on one side, and if Blaise had been able to scream, he was sure all the windows in the room would have shattered with the sound. Then the other side was hit as well, and Blaise’s body shook with the need to just let go. To scream, to come, to breathe… Before he could consider begging, a last lash cut across the middle of his arse, and a fresh wave of tears coated his cheeks at the pain.

There was no way he could catch his breath, but even had he been able, Lucius’s fingers were in his hair, pulling up his face so he could see it. “You are mine,” he said with a cold sneer. “And no matter what it takes for you to learn that, you will, Blaise. I assure you. The next time Draco approaches you with some ridiculous plan, you would do well to remember that.”

Blaise was glad he was breathless, because it meant Lucius expected no answer from him, so he could not, by his hesitation, give away the fact that Draco had intended more to their visit than merely sniping at Potter. That it had not been Blaise he had wanted, but his newest pet. If Lucius discovered his son coveted the boy who lived… Blaise knew it would not have good consequences. Instead, he managed a slight nod, hoping that now Lucius would loosen the corset so that he could breathe better, but Lucius released him and stepped away, back towards his box. What was he going to get now? The very thought that somehow he would punish him further made Blaise shiver in fear. What could be worse than the cane?

Lucius returned with…something in his hand that was too small for Blaise to make out, then pushed him forward over the end of the couch again. Blaise whimpered once more, wincing as he waited for whatever was to come. Fingers pressed into him for a moment, and Blaise stilled, shocked. His cock, which had softened at the pain, took interest once more. Lucius was going to…take him? He’d thought the man too angry to do so. Then, before he could relax, something cold and metallic was pressed inside him, the weight of it pressing against his prostate and making him moan.

Then Lucius released him, stepping away from the couch. “Stand up.”

It took a moment for Blaise to get his legs to work, but he managed to straighten, then turned to face his lover.

“I will not be doing this again, Blaise. Are we clear?” Lucius’s face was cold, and Blaise belatedly recognized what Lucius had put inside him—a plug. A visible sign that he belonged to Lucius and to no one else. He nodded slowly, knowing the words would make no more difference. “Good. Now take that ridiculous thing off and go to bed.”

Blaise was sure the blush in his cheeks showed, even through the darkness of his skin. “Yes, sir.” He was obviously not going to be allowed to come tonight. Just one more punishment for going against Lucius’s will. His numbed fingers fumbled to pull at the laces, wrestling with the knotted bow in the back for what felt like several minutes before he managed to loosen it, finally able to pull the corset open enough to wriggle from the thing. Once he was free of it he stumbled to the bed, looking up at Lucius only after he was settled under the covers.

He knew there was little chance the man would allow him to come tonight. Not after the punishment he had just endured, his stinging arse reminding him of just how angry the man truly was, despite his calm mask. Still, he couldn’t help but hope perhaps the man might relent just a bit, and would come and hold him, touch him…anything.

His heart fell as Lucius just nodded at him once he’d settled under the covers. “Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Blaise would be allowed no release tonight. The unspoken command stretched out between them before Lucius turned to the box he’d brought in, closing it with a click. He tucked it under his arm, waved his wand to dim the candles that lit the room, then left, the snick of the bolt making it clear that Blaise would sleep alone tonight. And that Lucius would be seeking his pleasures with one of his other pets.

Blaise’s tears drenched his pillow for a long time before he managed to fall asleep.


End file.
